bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenebrae Invictus
"It may be better, but I play this game to be great. Not be the best and have a face on my hand." ::::::::::::--Random person on WoWHead.com Tenebrae Invictus is the runner of this wiki and currently one of the oldest and cutest (says Arby/MoofieGump) admins since recent changes. Beginning History :'M'any people on BZP who join as kids are most likely noobs. Tenebrae Invictus is no different, except he typed mainly with proper grammar. He began his life on BZP as a guy who spammed a couple of RPGs in random places from his topic on the LEGO Message Boards. His topics were closed very soon by people like the Ninjo. He then even made very brief comic series (they sucked) and epics (failed). He was not well known, and did not truly grow up until around 2006. During his beginning years on BZP, he met people on forums such as MNO V3 (now gone) and other famous people such as Exo M7. He even made two official comics for him. :In year one, mere ninjamaster501 got to 2800 posts. As a noob. :In year two, -Ninja- was more matured. Still a noob, though, but now hosting games in Games & Trivia. In year two, Tenebrae Invictus was around 3300+ posts. :By year three, -NM- Killa had grown up a lot more but was still not recognized much. He was a lot more mature and hung out with many people such as Cee-stee and other people who have either left BZP or have been banned. He left for Thailand in Mid 2006, and he disappeared for over a year and a half. During the span of his disappearance, he posted very infrequently and did not see his friends at all. During this time, he was a Dragonball Z Forum, hiding the fact he was actually only 11 when the site required he needed to be 13+. He hid it fairly well. Return to BZP - 2008 :In May 2008, the vanished -NM- Killa returned to America and became more active once more. At only about 3400 posts, his posts spiked during the two months he lived in Utah. He got his post count OVER 9000!!! 4000 and then he moved to his actual house in Northeastern Colorado, where the true tale begins. -NM- Killa became -Makuta Antroz- then onto Shadow Antroz. In this era of 2008 he rose through the 4000+ posts. Then he became Mangekyou Itachi, and joined BZPC. He joined during the time Jed was a mod, and so was Eljay (in the beginning). 2009 :He joined the Vahki fad and met people such as Darth Cyberstrike, Kini, Mesonak and Terakk. Then after the fad was over he returned to simple Mangekyou Itachi, He made a 1 comic series that he could never commit to and it ended fairly soon. Then he became Invictus, and at this point he was more known on BZPC, and had over 5000 posts. He saw many things during the span of BZPC, and in mid 2009 he obtained a moderator position on BZPC. He also then became Tenebrae Invictus, after 5 years of being on BZP. After that, in the events after September 15, 2009, he became an admin and started his comic series, Failure in Progress. Fun Facts *Tenebrae Invictus is the second oldest BZP member who comes to BZPC, with Kothra being the oldest. *He is one of the more harsher rule enforcers. The above statement is false cuz mange is nice --SPARTAN 027 04:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) TMOAG, I said Harshest RULE enforcers. I didn't say I was harsh. *facepalm* --Tenebrae Invictus 04:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Then change it to "He is an enforcer of the more harsher rules" --Dariux 17:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, you've already pointed it out. --Tenebrae Invictus 20:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Memorable quotes *"bai moagiepoo... and haloooo babes." How Tenebrae Invictus even got on BZPC? That's easy. FailEmblem linked it on tTH v3. No link provided kthxbai.